Powerless
Powerless is the final episode of the "Volume 2: Generations". At the end of episode is presented the begining of "Volume 3: Villains". Synopsis When Mohinder returns to his apartment in Brooklyn, he is greeted by Sylar who invites him to have breakfast which Maya made. When Mohinder discovers that Sylar lost his abilities, he attempts to use a knife to defend himself, but Sylar pulls a gun on him and questions him about the cure to the Shanti virus. Maya gets upset that Sylar lied to her and her ability kicks in, affecting everyone in the apartment. She stops when she sees Molly affected. Mohinder then takes everyone to his lab on Sylar's orders. Back in New York, Angela explains to Matt and Nathan that 30 years ago, Adam decided the world needed to be wiped clean, and so the founders locked him away. She tells them where the virus is, and that in order to stop Adam they need to put a bullet through his head. Angela also sends a thought to Matt: kill Peter, too, if he has to. Adam and Peter arrive at Primatech in Odessa in search of the virus. Time stops around Peter who looks around and sees Hiro. Both are surprised to see the other. Hiro tells Peter that Adam killed his father, and that Hiro must try to kill Adam. Peter, believing Adam wants to destroy the virus, defends Adam and surprises Hiro by threatening him with a jolt of electricity. Hiro lets out a battle cry and charges at Peter with the sword. Just as Peter shoots lightning, Hiro teleports behind Peter. Peter explains that he and Adam are trying to stop the virus. Hiro disappears and reappears with his sword at Peter's throat. Peter grabs the sword and zaps Hiro with electricity, which knocks him out. Adam reaches down and retrieves his old sword. At the Bennets' home in Costa Verde, Sandra begs Claire not to come forward and expose the Company. Claire disagrees with her, saying that Sandra does not understand her problem. In his office, Bob expresses his disappointment to Elle for failing to handle the Claire situation and leaving it with Claire intending to go public with her abilities. He benches Elle, and, although she apologizes, he tells her that he feels that he wasted his time raising her. Elle goes to Noah's cell. She threatens to hurt him if he doesn't tell her what her father did to her, but he does not break. She finally tries just saying "Please" instead. Noah tells her about the harsh experiments Bob put her through at a young age, essentially torturing her to find out the extent of her abilities. Bob shows up and cuts their conversation short. Bob confronts Noah, telling him that Claire is trying to reveal the Company, and asks if she has any hard evidence. Bennet just smiles, and Bob tells him that the Company will have to take drastic measures. At the Dawsons' home Micah tells Niki that Monica has been captured by a street gang. He tries to convince Niki to use her super strength to rescue Monica, but Niki tells him she doesn't have her strength anymore because of the virus. They leave anyway to go help her. Back at Primatech, Peter and Adam fight their way through the halls to find the virus. When they reach a locked vault, Peter expresses concern over Adam's reliability, but Adam reminds Peter of Caitlin's fate. Peter starts to open the vault with his telekinesis, and suffers a nosebleed under the strain. Mohinder, Molly, Sylar and Maya arrive at the lab, and Sylar threatens to take away Maya's ability. He tells Maya and Molly to be silent, while bragging to Mohinder that he killed Isaac. Mohinder tells Sylar that he has to find out which strain of the virus he has, and Sylar relents, rolling up his sleeve. He then makes remarks about Chandra, saying that he betrayed Sylar. Mohinder injects a syringe into Sylar's arm while glancing at a hidden camera. While searching her father's office, Elle discovers that her file is empty. She then logs into her father's computer and finds a video surveillance feed showing Sylar in Mohinder's lab. She decides to stop him to impress her father. The gang member has Monica tied up in Duzac's Diner and tells her that she is going to die for trying to be a hero. He pours gasoline around the empty room as Monica looks at her cell phone. Micah and Niki follow a GPS signal emitted by Monica's cell phone, and Niki asks Micah how it works. Micah explains that he asked Niki's cell phone to locate Monica's, which surprises Niki. Micah then makes the lights change, and Niki asks if Micah did that as well. He nods. Nathan and Matt land outside Primatech in Texas. Matt asks if Peter is as powerful as he was at Kirby Plaza, and Nathan tells Matt that he trusts Peter with his life. Matt then tells Nathan about what Angela said, and Nathan says he will take care of Peter. Hiro walks outside, and happily exclaims "Flying Man!". Matt asks Nathan who he is. West enters Claire's house while she sorts out boxes containing information about the Company. West tells Claire that he is there to stop her, which shocks her, but he explains that he likes his secrets and was happy to find someone like him - having everybody know will spoil that connection. West tells her that exposition will not bring her father back. She angrily gives him his file, and breaks up with him. West leaves the house dejected, and flies away. She lifts a box and turns around, immediately dropping it when she notices a figure stood in the doorway - Noah. Maya tells Molly about Alejandro and how Sylar drove him away, when Molly uses her ability to find him for her. After a few moments, Molly tells her that Alejandro is "no where", implying that he is dead. Maya starts crying, and stands up, ready to confront Sylar. Mohinder finishes examining Sylar's blood, and discovers that he has the same strain of the virus Niki does, and that someone injected him. Sylar is shocked at this, when Maya confronts him about Alejandro's fate. Sylar refuses to listen to her, and shoots her in the chest. Sylar points the gun at Mohinder, and demands to know where the regenerative blood is. Mohinder pulls it out of his bag. Noah tries explaining to Sandra, Claire and Lyle that Claire's blood healed him, and that he is in an impossible situation. Noah tells Claire not to expose the Company, saying that they will react. He tells them that he made a deal with them - he is going to rejoin the Company to give them normal lives. He apologizes, and walks out of the house. He tells Bob that it's done. Peter finishes opening the vault. Upon doing so, he is confronted once more by Hiro. Peter flings Hiro against the wall telekinetically as Adam enters the vault. Matt enters and tries to use his telepathy to convince Peter to stop Adam and release Hiro. Peter releases Hiro, but resists Matt's former command, pushing him back with telekinesis. He tells Matt he is on the wrong side, when Nathan steps out, and convinces Peter that Adam used him to get Peter to help him out. Inside the vault, Hiro confronts Adam about everything he has done, and Adam claims that he is simply trying to be a hero to the world by releasing the virus. Adam already has the virus and drops it when Hiro teleports him away. Luckily, Peter, now convinced by Nathan to stop Adam, rushes into the vault and telekinetically grabs the virus. Nathan tells Peter that he is not in the wrong for almost destroying the world, as Matt marvels at the items in the vault. Peter melts Strain 138, with the ashes forming the symbol. Matt demands to know how long they have to fix everything their parents' did, and Nathan decides to have a press conference with their help. All of this is seen on surveillance. Sylar watches as Maya is given an injection, and sees the bullet as it is expelled from her body. Sylar grabs the other sample of regenerative blood, when Elle arrives and calls for Sylar. Sylar shoots at Elle and tries to escape, but he is struck by Elle's lightning. However, he stands, and retreats from the lab. Mohinder realizes that the other sample is gone, and remembers Niki. As Niki and Micah get closer to Duzac's Diner, the gang member sets fire to 9th Wonders! and throws it to the ground, igniting the empty store. He leaves Monica calling for help and tries to drive away, but is stopped by Niki and Micah. Niki knocks the gang member out, and enters the Diner, calling for Monica. Niki releases Monica, and Monica escapes from the Diner. However, Niki cannot get out, and the Diner explodes while Monica and Micah look on. In Yamagato Industries, Ando walks back into his cubicle to find Hiro already there. He asks about Adam and Hiro replies by saying that Adam will no longer harm anybody. Adam is then shown to be buried in an unmarked grave in Aoyama Cemetery, screaming for "Carp" to let him out. As Maya returns to life, Elle is upset that she let Sylar get away, but Mohinder tells her that she saved their lives, and insists that she is a hero. Elle finds this cool. With Matt's assistance, Nathan calls a press meeting. He has decided to expose the nature of the various evolved humans and the Company. During his announcement, he is shot twice in the chest by an unknown assailant. Nathan falls into Peter's arms. A tearful Angela Petrelli watches a television news report about her son's attack as she speaks on the phone. She calmly and firmly states that she understands the reason for the attack on Nathan, but that the assassination attempt has "opened Pandora's box." Volume Three begins in an alley, where Sylar sits, bloodied and burnt. Sylar injects himself with Claire's blood, and his wounds regenerate shortly after. He tries use his telekinesis on a spinach can. The can flies into his hand, and Sylar exclaims, "I'm back." Memorable Quotes "What is it you want? "Breakfast." - Mohinder, Sylar "I believe this is mine, carp." - Adam (to Hiro) "They wanted to see how much wattage you could discharge; enough to power a flash light, a street lamp, an entire city block. During testing, you would pass out from the strain. We all wanted to call it a day but daddy said no, my girl's tougher than that. You were seven." - Noah (to Elle) "The hardest thing any parent does, is to have to see their child in pain. Most parents'.'" - Noah (to Elle) "You thought you was gonna be a hero? You know what happens to heroes in the real world? They end up dead. Just like you." - Hype Wilson (to Monica) "Flying Man!" "Who's this guy supposed to be?" - Hiro (to Nathan), Matt "Good afternoon. Most of you have no idea who I am. My name is Nathan Petrelli and I was elected to Congress in the state of New York. Seems like a long time ago. I lost my position, I lost my brother, I lost my family. I'm sad to say that I lost my way. But while I was gone I've had the chance to see the world through newly humbled eyes, witnessed amazing things, seen ordinary people among us trying their best each day to be heroes. These ordinary people, like you, like me, are capable of extraordinary things. You have no idea how extraordinary. But there are other people; organizations who don't want you to know the truth. I myself kept secrets. But last year, something incredible happened to me, and it changed my life. At first, I was afraid, but I'm not afraid anymore. I'm here to tell you the truth." - Nathan "I know... It was unavoidable... You do know that you've now opened Pandora's Box." - Angela (to an unknown individual (Later revealed to be Peter Petrelli (Villains future))) = = ) Trivia This is the only episode of Season Two to feature all main characters. Due to the Writers Guild of America strike cutting the season short, the ending was changed so that it could function as a season finale. 1 In the online commentary, director Allan Arkush says that in the original ending, Strain 138 is released, infecting Nathan and causing him to collapse during his speech. An error can be seen when Adam and Peter are taking out the guards. When Peter steps on a guard's head, his foot does not touch the guard, but hits the floor next to him. Character Appearances Mohinder Sylar Maya Molly Nathan Angela Matt Peter Adam Hiro Claire Sandra Elle Bob Noah Niki Micah Hype Wilson Monica West Mr. Muggles Lyle Ando Future Peter 211